Sympathy for the Devil
by Aelane
Summary: recueil de fics, ficlettes, drabbles sur la série Dexter - saison 1 & saison 2 -


**Titre** : Le Coucou.  
Auteur : Aélane

_Disclaimer_ : la série _Dexter_ a été créée par J. Manos Jr. d'après les romans de J. Lindsay (diffusion US : Showtime, diffusion FR : Canal+), je ne fais que m'amuser avec les pelles et les seaux laissés dans leur bac à sable.

SPOILERS : épisode 9 de la saison 1 **+ les épisodes 4 et 5** de la **saison 2 **

**Personnage(s)** : Mme Morgan (la famille Morgan, Laura Moser)  
**Genre** : gen (un peu de het) - drame/introspection  
**Rating** : PG à PG-13  
Note : ficlette écrite pour le thème "des signes invisibles" sur 6variations

o'O'o'O'o

o'O'o

Comment faire comprendre à son mari, un brave homme comme on en trouve peu, qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir aussi... aussi... « Responsable » aurait dû définir ce qui s'était emparé de son mari, comme à son insu. Que Harry se soit senti responsable de la disparition si horrible de son indic, oui, c'était concevable. Qu'il ait voulu faire un petit quelque chose, c'était même normal. Harry était quelqu'un de bien, pas le genre à fermer les yeux comme tout le monde devant le clodo crevant sur le trottoir ni le genre à espérer que quelqu'un d'autre appelle le 911.

C'était juste un type bien, avait-elle jadis expliqué à sa mère, vraiment un type bien. Sa mère lui avait rétorqué que les types biens, c'est une espèce si rare, on les épouse, on ne s'amuse pas à les traîner de sorties au cinéma en bouche-à-bouche devant la porte des parents quand on sort à peine du lycée, quand on ne connaît rien à la vie. Elle avait tenu bon. Elle avait trouvé un job, économisé. Il avait eu l'école de police, fait les cours du soir. Ils avaient tenu bon, tous les deux. Ils y avaient trouvé leur jolie maison, leur petite famille, une vie heureuse, sans éclaboussures, paisible comme le petit bassin du jardin qu'entouraient nains, tulipes et balancelles miniatures.

« Responsable », ils avaient tous rabâché ce terme, l'avaient mâché et craché et remâché jusqu'à ce qu'en faire une bouillie informe, malléable à merci. Tous, elle aussi, surtout elle. Elle s'était refusée à utiliser « coupable ». Harry ne pouvait pas se sentir coupable de ce qui s'était passé, même si sa façon de regarder l'enfant, tous ces petits gestes affectueux dont il n'arrivait pas à couvrir sa propre petite Debra, avec les mois, avec les années, trahissaient peu à peu, de plus en plus, que tel était bien le cas.

Comment révéler à son mari que des indics, on savait bien qu'il en avait eu d'autres, même s'il n'évoquait que les arrestations réussies, jamais les moyens, jamais les détails, même s'il préférait parler en long en large et en travers de l'anniversaire du petit dernier de ses collègues ? Comment avouer qu'on n'osait croire qu'il devait bien y avoir une autre raison, une raison particulière, pour qu'il se sente davantage responsable de celui-là, de celle-là, que des autres, de tous les autres qui avaient dû mourir, eux aussi, paumés, drogués, délabrés, atrocement, quelque part ? Elle n'était pas idiote. Il suffisait d'allumer la télé. Harry n'avait pas besoin de lui révéler de ce qu'il fallait parfois faire pour savoir que les gangs existaient, que les indics existaient et que ces gens-là ne mèneraient jamais une vie paisible avec leurs enfants dans leur jolie maison, et que ce n'était la faute de personne sauf de ces gens-là, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas devenus indics pour rien, par hasard... Non, pas pour rien.

Harry lui avait tout raconté, bien sûr : qu'il avait promis à cette femme de s'occuper de son petit garçon, qu'elle voulait lui donner une vie meilleure, que tel avait été leur marché. Elle était mère : elle aussi aurait tout risqué pour protéger ses enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait dû comprendre. Et elle comprenait. Elle comprenait même que son mari était un homme de parole, un homme d'honneur : elle l'avait épousé. Comment pouvait-on ne pas comprendre ?

Comment pouvait-on dire aux gens, à Harry, que oui, on comprenait, mais qu'il y avait sûrement des programmes, des associations, le 911, pour ça ? Ils auraient même pu passer de temps en temps, envoyer des cadeaux pour l'anniversaire du petit, lui serrer la main à sa remise de diplômes. Comment expliquer ce malaise soudain qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Harry avait ramené l'enfant chez lui, encore tout blotti contre sa poitrine ? Comment s'expliquer qu'on ne voulait pas d'un petit orphelin chez soi, qu'on ne désirait pas recueillir cet oiseau tombé du nid, qu'on ne se voyait pas le dorloter, le protéger, l'aimer ? On ne pouvait pas.

Elle s'était fait des idées, s'était-elle persuadée, après quelques jours, après quelques années. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle continuait à ressasser tout ça. Cela aurait dû se tasser. Elle savait bien à présent que le gamin était bien le fils de... d'un quelconque drogué que l'indic avait fréquenté, le fils d'un autre. Les groupes sanguins ne mentaient pas. Elle avait eu la preuve. Pourtant son malaise empirait. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas recueilli le gamin. Cela empirait à cause de Dexter. Elle ne pouvait plus regarder de documentaires sur les coucous. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ni les uns ni les autres et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il semblait ne jamais en avoir eu autant à la télé, en devanture des librairies, jusqu'aux recommandations de lectures de leur église. Elle avait espéré que ses doutes disparaîtraient à l'épreuve du temps. Harry avait toujours eu le cœur bon et bien placé. Il l'aimait. Il aimait Debra. Il aimait ses parents, son co-équipier, ses amis. Il pouvait bien adorer aussi un petit agneau innocent qui n'avait fait de mal à personne. Il n'y avait rien de mal là-dedans. Harry était juste toujours cet homme droit, généreux, qu'elle avait épousé. Tout irait bien.

Elle avait fait de son mieux pour y croire. Elle avait essayé, essayé tant de fois depuis que Harry l'avait ramené qu'il devenait difficile de ne pas se rappeler un jour, un moment, un instant où elle n'avait pas été en train d'essayer. Il y avait toujours quelque chose chez Dexter qui venait gâcher ses efforts : un trait de lumière éclairant ses cheveux quand il se croyait se dissimuler habilement à sa petite soeur persuadée de triompher pour une fois à cache-cache, un regard fuyant qu'elle ne savait déchiffrer, une hésitation avant de répondre à chacune de ses questions, un mouvement inquiétant interrompu à mi-chemin, et toujours, toujours les gestes que Harry n'avait pas pour sa propre fille, et toujours, toujours les yeux tendres de Harry qui suivaient le gamin quand il croyait que nul ne le remarquait.

Elle avait gâté Debra tant et plus, comme pour compenser, mais sa pauvre petite fille n'avait d'yeux que pour le temps que Harry passait avec Dexter, pour leurs virées à deux, entre hommes. Sa propre mère avait ri de ses inquiétudes : c'était normal avec un garçon et une fille, lui avait-on répété, le garçon tirerait toujours plus vers le père, la fille vers la mère. Elle avait dévoré les bouquins d'éducation conseillés par ses amies, ils ne l'avaient pas rassurée. Plus le temps passait, moins elle arrivait à se persuader qu'elle s'imaginait des choses. Même quand elle venait lui faire le bisou du soir, même quand elle pansait ses petits bobos, même quand elle lui rappelait de se laver les mains, les dents, même quand elle lui demandait ce qu'il avait fait la journée à son école, même quand elle le félicitait de ses bonnes notes en classe, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui la faisait tiquer l'espace d'un instant, qui la faisait douter, qui l'inquiétait.

Dexter sonnait faux au milieu de leur petit nid familial. Dexter sonnait faux à ses anniversaires, à ses remises de diplômes, partout. Plus les années passaient, plus elle priait pour se tromper, plus elle songeait que Dexter sonnerait toujours faux. Elle refusait à s'expliquer pourquoi elle était la seule à sembler le voir. Le psychologue avait tort. Harry avait tort. Elle se persuadait, alors que son mari ronflait, inerte, à ses côtés, qu'elle aurait tout autant remarqué les hésitations, les différences, les étrangetés, s'il avait été leur enfant, son enfant, non un étranger. Elle refusait de penser, que si Dexter était comme ça, c'était de sa faute, parce qu'elle avait toujours essayé sans réussir. Non, la faute venait d'avant, de sa bonne à rien de mère, de sa vie sordide, du meurtre, de la promesse.

Ce n'était pas chez eux ni chez elle ni chez Debra ni chez son époux que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose clochait chez Dexter, avait-elle avoué à voix haute. Cet enfant était surgi du pire et en restait marqué, il n'était pas normal, s'était-elle plainte auprès de son Harry. Il pourrissait peu à peu sa vie, leur belle vie de famille, n'avait-elle pas dit. Il les contaminerait tous peu à peu, comme sa mère avait jadis contaminé son Harry si droit si bon si juste, se refusait-elle à ne serait-ce que formuler en pensée. Comment expliquer sans paraître folle, méchante, jalouse, qu'elle avait raison de ne pas l'aimer ?

FIN


End file.
